Say Goodnight
by ithinkiminlove-3
Summary: Joey and Pacey are reunited, while an unexpected ouburst from Joey causes problems between Jen and Dawson, and Audrey's new boyfriend appears to have an unhealthy interest in Joey. r
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: If you recognise anyone or anything, then the chances are I don't own it and it belongs to the lovely people who made Dawson's Creek.

Author's note: This is set roughly starting with a particular episode of DC in the first series out of Capeside. Jen and Dawson are together, Audrey and Pacey have never dated and the thing with Joey and Wilder hasn't happened. I hope that explains everything.

_Chapter One_

Reunited

****

          A stranger looked towards the pool table, he was longing to impress his friends and have some fun too. But a tall dark guy and a blonde girl were in the middle of a game. The stranger noticed that the girl was very pretty; her long hair swung as she playfully teased her boyfriend and her blue eyes danced. Suddenly he noticed something that made him wonder whether the blonde and guy were actually involved. A slim brunette appeared with a drink in her hand. The stranger observed her deep brown eyes filled with uncertainty, her beautifully tanned figure and her elegant grace. He noted the look the guy gave this other girl. He turned to his friend.

          "Look at her." He said quietly and his friend turned.

          "Wow!" His friend replied. "Shame she's taken." The stranger turned back and looked at the beautiful girl. The guy brushed passed her to take his shot and they exchanged words quietly. Her face broke into a smile and her eyes twinkled.

          "Yeah, shame." The stranger agreed as the girl kissed the guy.

          Audrey glanced at her friends. Pacey had clearly said something to lighten Joey's mood, but Audrey couldn't think what. In fact Audrey didn't understand why Joey was in a mood in the first place. She'd just aced her exams and had no pressure from home. Of course there was the Dawson and Jen situation, but Joey had sworn she was okay with that. Audrey didn't believe she was completely okay, but Audrey hadn't imagined Joey would be such bad company just because Dawson and Jen were now much more than platonic friends. Little did Audrey know it wasn't really Dawson and Jen that was bothering Joey that night. It was more to do with her brilliant exam results. Pacey had told her she would go straight to check them and she did, why had she? How did he know her so well? Was she that predictable? Joey knew the answer to all those questions. She was uptight, Pacey probably knew Joey better than Joey did and yes, Joey was that predictable. She wanted to do something wild, fun and completely un-Joey-like. But the problem was she was Joey and it was holding her back somewhat.

          As she headed to the pool table Pacey looked up and smiled at her. She stood for a moment or two and watched the game before beginning to move away once more. Whether she was going to the bar, going to the toilet or simply going to find somewhere quiet to sit, Joey didn't know. She did know that watching Audrey and Pacey play pool did not come under the unpredictable category.     

"Aren't you going to stay and watch my shot, Potter?" Pacey called to her and she turned making her way back to the game, giving Pacey the half smile he knew she saved for occasions such as these, where she wanted to smile, but couldn't quite bring herself to. The ball went into the pocket easily and Pacey walked round the table to where Joey stood. He leant across to take his next shot and he said to her, "Sometimes I think there are two Joeys. The ordinary Joey that everyone thinks they know, the one who checks her exam results as soon as they come out and the one who worries about her family and her friends and worked her butt off all through high school trying to earn some money to help her sister. Then there's the other Joey, the Joey only some people are privileged enough to know. The Joey who knows how to drink and play strip poker, the Joey who would sing at a beauty pageant, the Joey who would run for student council, despite what people think of her…" Pacey lowered his voice and spoke into her ear, "the Joey who would go away on a sail boat for a whole summer." Joey closed her eyes for a second; she could smell Pacey. She remembered the mornings when he'd caught her fish for breakfast, she remembered the evenings when he'd read to her, she remembered his arms around her and his lips pressed against hers. She smiled, properly this time. Pacey believed that she wasn't uptight and predictable and Pacey knew her better than she knew herself. He stood up straight and she kissed him. It was wild, it was fun, it was completely un-Joey-like, but at the same time it was comfortable, it was affectionate and it was Joey in every way possible.

          "Uh, guys!" Joey felt a tap on her shoulder; she broke away from Pacey and smiled at him. "You two do realise you're not supposed to do that anymore. Right?" Audrey asked. Pacey grinned at Joey.

          "I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot more of it." He answered for the both of them. Joey looked up at him, suddenly panicked. She whirled round to face her roommate.

          "Audrey, you can't tell anyone! Not yet!" She said urgently. "Promise me!" Audrey looked from Joey's terrified face to Pacey's confused one.

          "Sure Jo." She said shrugging at Pacey.

          "Do you think you can make your own way home Audrey?" Pacey asked. Audrey nodded understandingly, she realised Pacey needed to talk to Joey about the progress in their relationship and her reluctance to share the news with their friends. Pacey knew it was one friend in particular Joey wanted to keep this news from and he couldn't understand for the life of him why. Dawson was completely wrapped up in his relationship with Jen, Pacey was sure he wouldn't be bothered what Joey was doing now.

          "Pacey, I…" Joey began to say, but Pacey silenced her with a look, a look that said 'we need to talk, but not now, not here'. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowds out of the bar.

          Once out in the cold night air Joey began to shiver. Pacey smiled at her and pulled her to him.

          "Pace…" She started again,

          "Lets just get to the car first." He said. Joey nodded.

          "I'm sure you weren't this bossy when we were together before." Pacey stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

          "Are we together now Jo?" He asked. Joey looked at him bewilderedly.

          "I don't know." She answered, "Back in there you seemed… I hoped… I don't know." She looked at the ground.

          "Lets just get to the car," he said. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The car held no more answers than the walk from the bar. As Joey climbed into the passenger seat a tear slid down her cheek. Back in the bar kissing Pacey had seemed so right, feeling his arms around her seemed to be what she'd been longing for. She thought when he gave her that look not much talking would be done, but now she was certain the remainder of that evening would be spent talking. And she wasn't at all sure what the outcome would be.

          Pacey knew what he wanted now. He wanted Joey. He'd missed her, everything about her. When she'd kissed him he thought everything would go back to the way it was. But then she'd told Audrey to keep quiet. Was she ashamed or was she simply still putting Dawson's feelings before her own and consequently his? Pacey didn't know if he could handle another relationship where the person whose feelings had to be considered most wasn't even in the relationship. As he began to drive he kept silent. He didn't want to talk to Joey here. He could feel her uncertainty in the atmosphere. After he had been driving for about ten minutes Joey broke the silence.

          "Stop here, Pace." She said quietly but forcefully. He pulled into the lay-by and parked the car. "I'm just going to say what I'm thinking Pacey, because as far as I can see I have nothing to lose and…"

          "Everything to gain." Pacey finished for her. Joey looked at him her eyes widening, Pacey suddenly saw hope there. He smiled and brushed the tears off her cheek. "The truth is I love you Joey and you love me too." Joey touched the hand resting on her cheek.

          "I do love you Pacey, but…" Pacey silenced her with a kiss.

          "No buts." Joey took a deep breath and began again.

          "You think that when I said I didn't want Audrey to tell anyone I meant I didn't want Audrey to tell Dawson." Pacey looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

          "You didn't?" Joey turned away, opened the car door and stepped out. Pacey watched her, wondering what she meant by her actions. He got out the car himself and walked round to join her on the sidewalk. "What did you mean, Joey?" Joey nibbled her bottom lip. Pacey couldn't tell whether it was because she was nervous or because she was deep in thought. He suspected it was both.

          "Pacey, we've been together again for less than an hour and already it's all about Dawson. We can't let your insecurities ruin what we could have here. I love you. I don't want Dawson to find out yet and I don't want Jen, Jack or Bessie to find out yet. Because I'm terrified." The tears were streaming down both their faces now. "I'm scared because I love you so much and if people find out we'll have to deal with their opinions, their problems with our decisions and their ideas of how we should behave. And I'm not sure we could stand that yet and I don't want to lose you again."

          "Oh Joey." He embraced her instantly. "Anything if means I can hold you for the rest of my life." They parted and as Pacey looked into the dark brown pools that were her eyes he felt as though she was pouring her soul into his. And he knew he couldn't lose her again. "Let me drive you home, Potter." Joey nodded and they got back into the car.

Back in the bar the stranger was finding it hard to get the mysterious brunette out of his mind. He noticed the guy had left with her, leaving the bubbly blonde to herself. He knew that he had to find out about that girl, she was the type of girl someone didn't forget easily. He needed to see her again he thought as he approached her friend.

          Audrey smiled as the blonde stranger drew nearer.

          "Care to buy a damsel in distress a drink?" She flirted. The stranger smiled.

          "Been deserted?" He laughed. Audrey grinned at him.

          "Yeah, my two best friends just got back together, which is great for them, but it kinda leaves me in a hole. I'm Audrey, by the way." She extended her hand towards him. The stranger shook it.

          "I'm James, that's too bad for you. But great from where I'm standing." Audrey grinned.

          "What about that drink then?" She chuckled. James sighed inwardly Audrey wasn't giving up. He had a feeling finding out about this girl was going to prove expensive.

          It was some time later when James brought Audrey back to Worthington; he smiled at her as he stopped outside the dormitories

"Thanks for the ride." Audrey said, "Call me." With that Audrey pressed a napkin with her mobile number on it into the palm of his hand. Then she jumped out the car and made her way up the pathway. She hoped he'd call her, but if he didn't she wouldn't be too bothered. She got the feeling he would have liked to have been brought upstairs, and although Audrey was sure Joey would be on the boat with Pacey, she didn't want to give into him after what wasn't even really a first date. She hummed to herself as she ascended up the stairs to the room she shared with Joey and bumped right into Pacey.

"Pacey, what are you doing here? Where's Joey? Are you guys okay?" She babbled. Pacey smiled. He suspected Audrey had had too much to drink and he felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered how they'd abandoned her. Then it passed as Audrey told him about some guy she'd met who seemed really lovely. Afterwards, Pacey escorted her home; he wanted to make sure she was delivered to Joey, who would take care of the slightly intoxicated Audrey.

Pacey and Joey had got back to Worthington at about eleven. Pacey walked her in of course.

"Always the gentleman, Pace." She joked and he laughed. Secretly she was pleased he had offered to walk her in. Not because she was scared or because she thought he was offering to walk in especially for her. Joey knew Pacey's chivalry extended to Audrey, Jen and Grams, and even to Dawson or Jack; the only bonus Joey got was the goodbye kiss. No, Joey was pleased Pacey had offered to walk her in because it meant she got to spend more time with him. They had lost so much time.

Joey didn't know why, but they expected to see Audrey sitting on her bed painting her toenails or putting curlers in her hair. It wasn't late so Joey didn't understand why they had assumed she would go straight home, but seeing the empty room, Pacey decided to stay and spend some time with her. Nothing happened between them, they didn't do all that much talking and none of it was serious. They just lay on Joey's bed, talked about their plans for the following weekend and made out. At two o'clock Pacey finally left to get some sleep, he had work in the morning, it was then he saw Audrey.

He distributed her to Joey at the door and explained that he had found her wandering up the stairs humming. Joey laughed, in truth Audrey wasn't drunk at all, she was just silly from the excitement of what she hoped would become her new relationship.

"Goodnight girls!" Pacey whispered to them kissing Joey.

"Ooh!" Audrey squealed, far too loudly, cries of "shut up!" and worse could be heard from behind the other doors, "So you guys are back together, I'm so pleased. That's what I said to Dawson earlier as well." Audrey giggled at Joey's shocked look, "you are so easy to fool, Josephine Potter." Joey rolled her eyes at Pacey and pulled Audrey threw the door.

"Night Pace." She whispered.


	2. Sharing the news

Chapter two

Sharing the news

****

          It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Pacey finally managed it into work the next day. He was three hours late and Brecker was not pleased.

          "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said as he raced through the door, "I was in the Worthington dorms till two thirty this morning and I overslept." The angry look on Brecker's face changed to a grin.

          "And what Witter, were you doing at Worthington in the early hours of this morning?" Before Pacey knew what had happened he was smiling again. He knew Brecker would think he'd been having sex with some beautiful and clever young woman, but he didn't care. The thought that Joey would be in his arms that evening made him grin like The Cheshire Cat. "Name?" Brecker ordered. Pacey pulled on his hat.

          "It's not what you think." Pacey told him, "You'll be disappointed." Brecker gave him a disapproving look.

          "I will never be disappointed by any story that has you in the Worthington dorms until half two in the morning, you coming in late for work and you with that incessant smirk on your face. You were with a girl right?"

          "I was indeed. But no pre-marital relations were had. I simply walked her home and talked to her for a few hours."

          "Talked?"

          "Uh-huh." Pacey nodded. "Her name's Joey. You've met her before; she's an old friend. In fact she's an old girlfriend." Pacey could see from Brecker's expression he had lost interest. Pacey's story consisted of old friends rekindling their flame and spending the night talking. Brecker found it increasingly dull. "I'll get to work shall I?" Pacey asked, but his boss had already moved on to complain about the consistency of that evening's starter soup, his conversation with Pacey forgotten.

          "So, Sunday dinner at Grams's. How am I supposed to act?" Audrey questioned the couple sitting on Joey's bed. Pacey had finished work at nine and went straight to Worthington. For the past hour the three of them had been talking about nothing in particular. Pacey's arm hung loosely over Joey's shoulder and she liked it. It made her feel safe without feeling pressurised, Audrey could see being with Pacey again made her happy. She had never seen her this happy before. Audrey's mention of Sunday dinner was the first time anyone had brought up the subject of how they were supposed to act around the others. Pacey looked at Joey, then he shrugged,

          "We pretend nothing's happened, I guess."  Joey stopped him.

          "No! I know what I said yesterday, but I think it will be better all round if we just tell them. It'll be worse if they think we've lied to them. And they shouldn't be too shocked, I mean we were together for nearly a year before."

          "And we were really serious. So serious no one could actually believe we broke up. I wish we hadn't, I love you so much and we lost so much time." Joey smiled at him shyly; she didn't want him to say such personal things in the company of others.

          "So are we decided?" Audrey asked, and then she put on a real Californian accent, "You two just start like making out and I'll be like, oh yeah Joey and Pacey got back together isn't that like fantastic. And Jen will say 'wow that's fantastic' and then Jack will go, 'congrats Guys' and Grams will like go and do the dishes 'cause she like won't wanna think about what you're like getting up to and Dawson will like congratulate you as wholeheartedly as he can manage and then he will like go up to Joey later when she's alone and say 'that was unexpected' and Joey will like try to make him feel better, while like arguing with herself, that he has no right to say these things to her because he's like sleeping with Jen." Audrey nodded knowingly and Joey forced a laugh. She had Jen, Jack and Grams' reactions down, but Joey was completely uncertain how Dawson would react. She hoped it would be better than Audrey predicted.

          Pacey frowned at Audrey. He didn't want her putting ideas into Joey's head. Pacey knew that her laugh had been false, just like he knew everything about her. He realised that Audrey was joking, but he knew just as much that Dawson might react in the way she had just described. He had no right to at all, but Pacey identified that Dawson might never be able to let go of Joey fully. As much as he loved Jen, there was a part of Dawson that thought Joey was meant to be his. It was that part of Dawson that had broken them up before and Pacey didn't want it to happen again.

          It was ten thirty when Pacey arrived at Worthington on Sunday. Joey was ready for him and Audrey was surprisingly near ready.

          "I'll be ten minutes, Pacey." She cried as she ran into the bathroom to get changed. They had arranged he would pick them up so Joey wouldn't have to face the others without him. They wouldn't think it was anything strange, as Pacey often picked up the girls on his way. They had decided to tell the others during dinner. Pacey just hoped Dawson would be pleased for them. He looked at Joey as she finished applying her lipstick. She was wearing a plain sage-coloured skirt that stopped just above her knees and a khaki top with spaghetti straps. She looked immaculate, but Pacey could see she was shaking underneath it. He took her hand.

          "It's going to be okay, Jo." He smiled. Joey nodded her head.

          "I know, it's just… I wish it was over with."

          "So do I."

          "Ready." Audrey announced as she emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed from head to toe in designers, but Joey in her simple outfit looked comfortable and flawless. Audrey looked loud and messy. Pacey laughed that he could tell so much about their personalities from their dress sense.

          "So Dawson, what's it like?" Jen quizzed him.

          "I liked it." Dawson nodded at his girlfriend, "The people seemed really nice and there are plenty of topics that I wouldn't mind studying."

          "So…" Jen grinned at him.

          "So," He said grinning back, "I think," He turned to look at Grams, "if your attic is still available Grams," He turned back to face Jen, "I would like to move to Boston and go to college here." Jen beamed and then hugged him. Joey could tell from her expression that Jen was thrilled to have Dawson moving to Boston. Joey smiled, a fortnight ago; she would have been just as thrilled. And she was happy; Joey missed Dawson when he wasn't around. But now there was only one person she was delighted to have living in the same city as her. And that was Pacey. He was sitting at the end of the table. Audrey was sitting between them, but the distance and her body didn't stop them exchanging several meaningful looks. Looks that not only Audrey, but Jack as well picked up on. When Pacey offered to carve for Grams and Joey offered to help Jack spoke up.

          "You know guys," He smiled innocently, "If you told us you were back together you could make out in here." There was a stunned silence around the table.

          "Are you?" Jen asked hopefully, she grinned at Pacey's nod. "Congratulations!" she said; hugging Pacey, "I'm so pleased for you."

          "Me too." Said Jack kissing Joey's cheek from where he sat in the next seat.

          "I don't think we want them making out in here." Audrey added with a chuckle, "Not while we're eating."

          "Thank you for your proposal Pacey, but I'll carve and give you a chance to discuss. Oh and congratulations." Grams said as she went into the kitchen.

          "Told ya!" Audrey pointed at Joey triumphantly once Grams had left the room, but Joey was looking at Dawson. And he was looking right back at her. He looked hurt. Joey shook her head.

          "No Dawson. We are not going through this again. Two weeks ago we were supposed to be heading towards a reconciliation, but when you brought Jen back from that trip as more than your friend I didn't make a fuss." Joey's tears flew freely down her cheeks. "You're with Jen now and I will not let you ruin this by getting angry."

          "Joey, I…" Dawson started, but then he appeared to have thought better of it and began again.

          "Congratulations Joey. And Pacey." He added his friend's name as an afterthought, "I hope you are very happy." Joey saw the tears in Dawson's eyes, she stood up and walked around the table to him and they hugged. Neither of them noticed the shocked expressions on their friend's faces.

          "Bye!"

          "Yeah, goodbye."

          "See you tomorrow." The second the door closed behind them, Pacey turned to Joey.

          "We need to talk," he said, "Come back to the boat?" Joey nodded. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation all that much.

          "I'll see you tomorrow Jo?" Audrey asked uncertainly.

          "Sure." Joey nodded, "Are you okay getting home?" Audrey nodded back and headed off in the direction of Worthington College. Joey turned back to where Pacey stood by the car. He held out his hand and she took it gratefully. He helped her into the car and she sighed. "I'm glad that's over." She muttered more to herself than to him.

          "Hmm." Pacey said, quietly agreeing with her.

          "I love you, Pacey." Joey told him as he climbed in the driver's seat. He answered with a response that left Joey rather unsatisfied.

          "I know." He said. "I know." However, she didn't want to talk about the evening's events in the car, so she didn't say anything. Instead, Joey placed her hand over his as it lay on the gear stick. He turned to face her and she smiled.

          "I know you know." She whispered.

          "Well, that evening revealed some skeletons in the closet of Joey and Dawson." Jack commented to Jen as they did the washing up.

          "Hmm." As though she agreed with what he was saying, but at the same time as though she wasn't really listening to him talking.

          "Obviously it's bothering you, or you'd be listening to my every word and defending them."

          "You know, you're really not helping, Jack!" Jen whispered angrily and hit him with the tea towel she was holding. "I'm sure it's nothing, I'm sure Joey didn't mean what it sounded like she meant." Jack looked at his friend, fixatedly drying a wine glass.

          "Jen, you're not even convincing yourself, what's the point? And I think that glass is dry." Jen glared at him and slammed the flute and the towel onto the kitchen counter, almost smashing the glass.

          "I'm going to have a bath." She said adamantly. Jack sighed and stuck his hands back into the bowl of soapy water. He didn't know what Joey had meant by that outburst, but he had a good idea Jen didn't like it very much. He had a feeling Pacey didn't like it very much either, and Jack thought it was a shame Joey had spoilt the evening trying to protect herself from an explosion from Dawson. An explosion that wasn't necessarily going to happen. However, Jack could understand why she had done it. If she and Dawson had been on the way to becoming a couple again then it must have been very disappointing for her to see him suddenly with Jen. Jack also knew Dawson would have been very likely to jump right in and start a shouting match. If fact he had done so two years previously.

          When Pacey and Joey arrived at the dock Joey forgot about the conversation she was dreading having. The ocean looked so beautiful. The Sun had almost set; she could just see the tip of it on the horizon, glowing pink and gold. Pacey parked the car and they both clambered out.

          "Beautiful isn't it?" Pacey whispered softly, Joey nodded.

          "I've never seen it like this before, you should have brought me sooner." As she looked at Pacey she saw an absent look in his eyes. "I guess you have a few questions?" She asked gingerly. Pacey nodded,

          "Yeah Jo, I do. Lets go to the boat."

          He took her hand as they walked along the deck to where the boat sat bobbing on the water. Joey took this as a good sign, if he still wanted to hold her hand then he couldn't be that upset with her declaration at dinnertime. He must still want to be her best friend, her boyfriend, and her true love. As soon as they stepped on to the boat Pacey pulled Joey over to sit on the bench around the small table.

          "Joey," He started, "Were you going to get back together with Dawson?"  Joey didn't know why she was surprised that Pacey had been as forward and blunt. The Pacey she had known as an enemy, a friend and a boyfriend had never run away from the truth. Especially when it came to matters of the heart. Joey hesitated before answering. She and Dawson _had_ been debating getting back together. They had shared several kisses and she was the reason he hadn't gone back to LA. But then his father died, and he went away with Jen for that weekend. And he brought her back as his lover. Nothing would ever happen between Joey and Dawson again, and Joey no longer wanted it to. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Pacey. She wanted to live with him, marry him and have children with him. Was there any need to tell him she considered reconciliation with Dawson? She thought to herself. Surely it would only make things more complicated between her and Pacey? Joey sighed. She knew what she had to do.

          "I'm not going to lie to you Pacey. I want us to be together forever and if we start lying after less than a week we're not."

"Just answer the question, Jo?" There was desperation in Pacey's voice and Joey hated to hear it.

"We thought about it yes." She paused and looked into Pacey's eyes. "But…" She tried to continue, but Pacey interrupted.

"So, if Dawson had gone back to LA, or Mitch hadn't died, or Dawson had taken you on that trip instead of Jen, you two would been together." Joey's eyes began to water; she hated to see the hurt look on his face. If only she had told him about Dawson before.

"Pacey, do you remember that party you threw on the boat after Mitch died?" Joey said trying to hold back the tears, "And Dawson turned up really drunk?" Pacey nodded.

"I remember that he upset you, is that why the whole thing was called off?" He looked even more hurt if possible.

"No!" Joey said firmly. "That night Dawson upset me, because he pointed out how I was to blame for his father's death." Pacey looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "You see, the reason Mitch died was because he wanted some space after Dawson told him he wasn't going back to LA and he took the car out for milk and he was so angry he was careless." Pacey's expression didn't change.

"What's that got to do with you?" He asked.

"Pacey." Joey took a deep breath. "I was the reason that Dawson didn't go back to LA. He wanted to see if we could work things out. So you see I suppose I was responsible for Mitch's death." Joey sobbed openly now and Pacey didn't hesitate to take her in his arms. "Pacey, I asked him what had happened when they got back from New Hampshire. Dawson told me it hurt him to be around me. That's why he didn't take me away. It's all linked together. But Pace, as much as I still hate myself because Mitch died, I'm so glad that things have worked out this way, that we have another chance. And I just wish that Dawson had got on that plane." Pacey held her tight.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for Mitch's death!" He told her strongly. "Even if he was upset about Dawson's decision he should have known better than to be careless on the road. I just wish you had told me this before Jo. I had no idea you were carrying around so many guilty feelings."

"Does this mean we're okay?" Joey asked nervously. Pacey smiled at her, nodded and kissed her lovingly.


	3. The first night and the morning after

Chapter three

The First Night and The Morning After

          Although in reality that night wasn't the first night in any aspect of their relationship except the first night they slept together in over a year, Joey always remembered it as the first night of the rest of their lives.

          Pacey led her on to the deck and they sat in the moonlight until the small hours, arms wrapped around each other, kissing and talking about old times and the times to come. Eventually at about three Pacey took Joey's hand and guided her down into the boat. They made love tenderly; then an exhausted Joey fell asleep in Pacey's protective arms. He smiled as he watched her sleeping, and felt her breath against his chest, and then he too nodded off.

          The next morning, Joey awoke to find Pacey was not in bed next to her. She stretched out and then made moves as if to begin getting up. She didn't even get to the door before Pacey came bustling in with a cup of hot tea in his hand.

          "Get back into bed, Miss Potter. I have brought tea and am in the process of making breakfast." He told her firmly. Joey smiled, and took the tea gratefully, however she made no moves to get back into bed.

          "I can't, Pace." She sighed regretfully, "I have a class in half an hour and as it is I won't have time to go home, shower and change first." Joey sipped the tea and smiled again, trust Pacey to remember how she loved a cup of tea first thing in the morning. Audrey would insist on buying her coffee. She deliberately looked away from Pacey as she gathered her belongings, she knew his face would make her want to stay and she couldn't. He walked her to the dock and kissed her goodbye.

          "Are you sure you won't stay?" He pleaded one last time.

          "Haven't you got to work today, Witter?" Pacey grinned and nodded as he replied,

          "Technically, I should have been there ten minutes ago, however, when sex is involved Brecker is surprisingly more lenient with late employees." Joey raised her eyebrows at him.

          "One problem, Pace, we haven't had sex for hours, you could have been at work by seven." Pacey looked at her and frowned,

          "Weren't you going, Potter?" He said kissing her goodbye once more and disappearing down the steps, shouting as he went, "I may have to embellish for Brecker!" Joey shot him a glaring look, but running in the opposite direction he failed to notice. She decided Pacey would have to be allowed to lie to his boss about how they had just been having sex, because if she chased after him to tell him not to, he probably wouldn't have to lie.

          "You're weak, Joey Potter." She told herself firmly as she made her way across the docks.

          Jen woke up in her own bed that morning for the first time in a week. She still hadn't spoken to Dawson about the incident at dinner the previous evening. She had gone up to have a bath after talking with Jack and then had proceeded to go straight to bed. She presumed Jack must not have told Dawson that Joey's outburst was bothering her because she knew if Dawson thought there was a problem in their relationship they would have spent half the night analysing it.     She dragged herself out of bed and gazed in the mirror. She had streaks of mascara down her face as a consequence of failing to remove her make-up the night before. Her hair was limp at the front, but knotted and sticking out at the back. Jen decided the best thing to do would be to shower and head straight for college grabbing a coffee on the way. She glanced at her clock. It was already nine o'clock, so most likely Dawson would be on his way to college himself. Hopefully, she could slip into the shower with out being accosted and make it on time to her second lecture of the day at ten.

However, Grams thwarted Jen's plans fifteen minutes later. She was waiting outside the bathroom when Jen emerged from the shower looking cleaner and more in control, having established a plan.

          "I have been speaking to Jack." Her grandmother said calmly, "He tells me that Joey made a revelation last night concerning the not so distant past between her and Dawson. He also tells me," She continued, "that you are neither content nor confronting the problem. Jennifer, within the next week Dawson will become a permanent fixture in this house. How do you intend to keep avoiding him?" Jen sighed, once Grams had highlighted the obvious, she found she could rarely go back to pretending nothing was wrong, even if Grams resigned herself to keep from interfering further. Suddenly, Jen didn't feel much like school anymore. She wanted to break things off with Dawson. It wasn't the decision Grams had intended to rouse inside her and it would shock the group. But Jennifer Lindley was tired of coming second to Joey; she was beginning to feel too old to be competing for Dawson's heart.

          "Sorry I'm late!" Pacey yelled as he rushed threw the kitchen doors. Brecker frowned at him.

          "That's twice in a week, Witter! Don't make me have to fire you!"

          "I know, I know. But this time I have a good reason." Pacey smirked and raised his eyebrows at Brecker. His boss lowered his voice to a whisper,

"Tell me more." Pacey's smile grew wider; he wasn't going to inform Brecker of the intimate events he had shared with Joey the previous evening, but he was going to tell him enough to get him off the hook. He also lowered his voice,

          "Lets just say it involved a beautiful brunette lying nude in my bed, pleading with me not to leave her." Brecker gave him a look of admiration and repentance.

          "Sorry, man. After hearing that story, I'm just grateful you came in at all. What happened to the frigid not-so-ex-girlfriend?"

          "I never said she was frigid, man." Pacey smiled to himself as he began preparing the specials for the day.

          Audrey was bored. She wasn't surprised she was bored, as it was History. But she was still bored. Joey was sitting two rows in front of her drinking in everything Professor Carmichael said and taking more notes than Audrey had taken in her life. The most exciting thing about the lesson so far was Joey entering fifteen minutes late wearing yesterday evening's outfit. Audrey was dying to know what happened between Pacey and Joey the previous night; she was also dying to tell Joey about her night. But she was in History and so instead she was reduced to gazing out the window watching students come and go and daydreaming about James.

James had picked Audrey up the night before as she was walking back to her dorm. It was beautiful night, but Audrey had a lot on her mind. She was sure Joey's revelation would cause friction between not only Joey and Pacey and also Dawson and Jen. James drove up beside her just as she entered the road on which the Worthington entrance was situated.

"Good evening, Gorgeous. What are you doing wandering the streets at night?" He said seductively through the car window. Audrey beamed at the sight of him.

"Hello!" Her smiled faded slightly. "You never called me!"

"I meant to, but this week has been so busy. Hop in and I'll tell you all about it." James gave a convincing smile. Audrey pouted,

"My Daddy always taught me never to get into cars with strangers." She insisted audaciously. James laughed and lent out of the window.

"Lets make it so we're no longer strangers then shall we?" He said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. The rest was history and Audrey had got home a little before eight am, with enough time to take a shower and change her clothes, which was more than could be said for Joey. However, Audrey took Joey's entrance to be a good sign. Either she'd been with Pacey all night or she'd been wandering the streets of Boston, something Audrey knew Joey would never dare to risk.

James settled comfortably down on to the sofa in the living room. Being utterly obsessed with the sexy brunette was proving to be a profitable occupation. The silly, yet voluptuous blonde he now knew as Audrey, had turned out to be a surprisingly good lay. He was tired, but he had had a fun evening and felt that much closer to discovering the identity and the character of the girl who had recently been inhabiting his dreams.

Jen stood outside the door of Lecture Hall 172. She had decided against college that morning and had gone straight to Dawson. This needed to be sorted before she could concentrate. The class had five minutes left and soon students began to pour out of the classroom.

"Dawson!" Jen shouted as Dawson entered the frenzy of hurrying teenagers.

"Hi Jen," He said taking her in his arms at once, "I missed you last night. Shouldn't you been in class?" He looked confused. Jen pushed him away.

"I needed to talk to you… This couldn't wait." She answered his unasked question.

Ten minutes later, the two nineteen-year-olds sat in Starbucks drinking coffee. With every sip Jen became more certain about what she had to do.

"Dawson, I have some things to say and you have to promise to listen before jumping in?" She posed the statement as a question and waited for Dawson's bewildered nod. "I was hurt by what Joey said last night about the two of you. I felt used. I felt second best. Then I realised that that feeling is never going to go away. However happy Pacey makes Joey and however happy I make you, somewhere deep inside of me I'll still feel like you're only with me because Joey moved on." She stopped and looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Jen," He began, "I… I don't know where to start. I don't think of you as second best in any aspect of my life. Two weeks ago I felt very differently. When my father died Joey reminded me of all the things I was missing now that he was gone and that if it wasn't for the fact that I thought I was in love with her he would still be here. In a strange way I blamed her for his death, but in reality it was me I really blamed and she emphasised my guilt. I didn't use you to forget it and I didn't sleep with you because she wouldn't. The truth is she probably would have at that point if I'd asked her." Jen's stared into her coffee mug. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you and I don't even know how much of this is making sense. I found I couldn't be around her any longer and then I realised that nothing could ever happen between us again, because even if I got over these feelings, if I ever got too close to her they'd come rushing back and tear us and me apart. Then you came along and you helped me to grieve and to remember my father in the way he would have wanted me to remember him, you helped me to come to terms with my guilt and I realised that I loved you." Dawson sighed and looked at Jen hopefully. "I love you."

"Dawson, you have to understand how this makes me feel. Something happens to make you think you and Joey can never be lovers and so you turn to the next best thing. Your other childhood girlfriend."

"But it wasn't like that!" Dawson protested.

"Maybe not intentionally, but I think somewhere in your heart you see me as a substitute for when Joey is unavailable. Even back when we were fifteen you went out with me because you couldn't distinguish your true feelings for Joey."

"That isn't fair. I didn't even think about Joey like that until I found she liked me. I was totally infatuated with you."

"But she was round every corner and she still is now, almost six years later. I can't do this anymore. I love you Dawson…."

"I love you too," he interrupted.

"But…."

"No buts. Please?" He was begging now and he knew it, but he loved Jen and of that he was more certain than anything. "Please don't do this."

"But, I can't be with you. I can't constantly be comparing myself to Joey for the rest of my life. I can't sit and analyse the things you do or say for evidence that you still love Joey. I can't be your girlfriend and I don't know if I can _not_ be your girlfriend. I need some space." And with that Jen pushed back her chair, wiped the tears from her eyes, walked out of the café and out of Dawson's life.

Blissfully unaware of the trouble she was causing for her friends, Joey headed out of History with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hey Sexkitten! Wait for me!" She heard Audrey call from behind her and she stopped to wait for her friend.

"I have to take a shower before English, Audrey." She told her when the blonde had caught up. Audrey smiled and sniffed her mischievously,

"I should think so, you stink of Pacey!" Joey laughed; she didn't even attempt to hide her happiness. It shone out of her eyes. "So you guys are fine?" Audrey continued and squealed at her friend's shy nod.

By the time the girls had reached their room Joey knew all about James, where he had taken her and how fantastic he was, and Audrey was begging for details on her night with Pacey.

"I'm not telling you anything, Audrey. It's private." Audrey gave Joey a knowing look.

"He'll have told Brecker. And I did tell you everything." She whined.

"Like I wanted to know. If you volunteer information you can't expect an automatic return." Joey laughed at her.

"But…" Audrey struggled.

"But what?" Joey chuckled as she headed into the bathroom.


End file.
